Kat like Kagome
by Fobe Wan
Summary: Deep Breath... Alright first attempt at a story. It seems like a normal battle but the reprocutions of it may follow Kagome and Inuyasha for ever. While they are trying to figure it out Naraku has plans to insnare Kagome and Rin. :sigh:
1. Chapter 1: Kat Like Kagome

Ok here is my first ever FanFiction and I have high hopes for it, Remember I do not own Inuyasha. ugh the anxiety is building in my, i hope i can survive my first posting. hope you enjoy it because I am enjoying writing this story i will have the first four chapters out. Happy R&R, I feel I will need them.

Kat like Kagome

Chapter 1

The dark shadow swept forward towards Kagome aiming for her head, Inuyasha quickly stepped in front of it deflecting the blow with the transformed Tensaiga. "Hey Kagome, you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine… thanks, Inuyasha." She stepped forward drawing an arrow and notching it to the bow. She had never seen such a minor Demon put up this much of a fight. Huh it must be all those jewel shards, "INUYASH THE SHARDS ARE IN ITS HEAD IN SEVERAL PLACES."

Cursing under his breath" Damn this might be a tough shot" we've spent most the night fighting this thing and the others are beginning to tire too much. I have to kill this damn cat Demon before we become completely worn out. If it weren't for my sense of smell we would not have been able to keep track of it, it had already tried to sneak up on them several times. It had already injured Sango and Miroku and has knocked out Kilala. Miroku has not been able to use his Kaazuna because of the insects that keep showing up. Damn you Naraku, where ever you are, I will kill you.

The cat demon suddenly turns toward Miroku and Sango. In the dark night it was hard to tell but did the cat just flicker. It began charging at them full speed, but something was wrong, as Hirikotsue collides with it and it evaporates they realize that was a just a shadow. Then Inuyasha catches the sent and turns towards Kagome. "KAGOME, WATCH OUT IT'S BEHIND YOU."

As Kagome turns, the Demon leaps at her from the dark shadows, claws unsheathed. She was able to get her arrow in it but one claw caught her right arm tearing a gash from elbow to shoulder. She was knocked to the ground as Inuyasha came charging up to her full steam.

"KAGOME!"

"I'll be alright get it now while it is still wounded!"

As he reaches Kagome he looks over at the wounded demon, it was quickly regenerating the damage from the arrow wound Kagome inflicted. He yells over to Sango, "Can you aim above the demon?" Sango nods and readies Hirikotsu. Yelling "NOWWW!" they both unleashed their attacks on the demon as it ducks to avoid Hirikotsu, Inuyasha's Wind Scar catches it from the side tearing the demon apart leaving the head floating in mid air. Inuyasha quickly follows up with a slash to the now levitating head as his blade connects the demons vanishes leaving only the sacred jewel shards to fall to the ground. The Demon slayers all look at the spot quizzically wondering why the demon just disappeared and the Jewel shards as they fell to the ground and merged with each other. Inuyasha grabs the shards and quickly turns to Kagome who was slowly walking over. Her right arm was still heavily wounded from the battle; he dashed over to her as she began to collapse. Inuyasha then begins bandaging Kagome's arm and when he was done he put the jewel shards into her pocket, and picked her up. "I'm going ahead to Kaeda's place I'll meet you guys latter." As Inuyasha left Sango and Miroku begin looking for Kirlala and the small Kitsu, Shippo, they left to protect her, and hide her. As they begin calling the Names they hear a child's voice off to the left. "Where over here," then as they watch a medium size stone poped to reveal the two small demons sitting on the ground watching a top spin.

Miroku leaned forward smiling at the two of them, "Well you two look like you're having fun you ready to head back to Kaeda's hut?" Sango picks up Kilala and Shipo climbs on to Miroku's shoulder they turn to the east to head after Inuyasha and Kagome. They began the return journey the sun peak over the eastern horizon to show the remains of last nights battle and shine on the path ahead of them.

As they left the scene Naraku began to laugh as his puppet faded away he knew that the plan was perfect they did not suspect a thing. Soon Inuyasha will be dead along with his comrades and Kagome will be his prize along with the entire sacred Jewel.

The Shadow was following her every step she took it was there behind her closer than before and always growing in size. It always remained shapeless though she could swear that she saw a head shaped like a cat, and in the center of what appears to be the head are a clump of pink stone radiating a sickly light that casts no shadows. The two of them where alone in this grey expanse and she was always running from it; she could never leave it behind.

She awoke in the grey predawn light, she noticed the figure sitting against the closest wall and herd him relax. "Your finally awake, how are you feeling?"

"Thirsty, what happened? Last thing I remember was you striking that demon's head." She attempted to sit up but the pain in her right arm said other wise. She flopped back down onto the mat.

"HEY don't try to get up yet. You took a hard blow last night, your arm has a nasty gash in it and Kaeda says you have a few cracked ribs, so take it easy I'll be here. For now just get some more rest ill bring you some water." He got up and headed out side as she slid back into the dream and the shadow.

As Inuyasha left the hut and headed to the well he thinking about the fight and how he was not able to protect Kagome completely. Now she was injured and it was his fault he should have seen it coming. Why couldn't he be quicker? As he got to the well he began drawing the water up, that's when the small Kitsu appeared on his shoulder, "hey Inuyasha what you doing out here, I thought you where going to be inside watching Kagome?"

A quick strike and Shippo was on the ground nursing a large bump on his head while Inuyasha continued drawing the water. When he was done he quickly turned and left the still crying Kitsu on the ground.

The Grey had changed to amber but still the shadow was coming, closer than before. Also as it approached her it gained substance and form slowly it started to look like a large black cat ever growing closer. As she turned to look for it again she saw the gleaming fangs take shape opening into a vicious Maw the size of her head. Her foot catches on something and she falls forward catching herself with her arms but now she could feel the hot breath of her pursuer on her neck as she roles over the creature begins circling her like all cats just playing with her giving her the false hope of escape. She tries to run from it again but it bats her down to the ground with a paw. Then she hears the laughter beneath its growls the dark hideous laughter of a malicious being. Again she gets up only to be denied escape. Then it closes in behind her and bats her onto her stomach. Placing a crushing paw on her back and draws it's gaping mouth closer to her neck ready to end the hunt. A Blinding light suddenly erupts from the Pink stones in the Creatures head enveloping them both.

She was startled into wakefulness as Inuyasha held her tight, she noticed fresh scratches on his arms and saw the blood dripping from them. "Inuyasha are you alright?" she Gasped.

"huhuhu silly girl you where thrashing in your sleep you might have pulled the stitches in your arm. Relax now I'm her." Kaeda was there to she, gave Kagome a cup of water and said, "Ye have been disturbed in thy sleep, restless as a cat in water you have been. Drink this it will calm you." She then handed Kagome another cup with still steaming herbal tea. As Kagome drank it she could taste the bitter ingredients in it but the liquid relaxed her and she sat back against Inuyasha this time falling into a peaceful sleep.

In a small clearing the sunlight streaming down through the leaves a small girl steps into the light and begins spinning and laughing. After too many spins she falls back onto her back, and said "Lord Sesshoumaru this is wonderful, we should stay her for the day."

From the shadows a silky dark voice answers her, "Perhaps, Rin why do you wish to stay here anyway it is but a small clearing and there is nothing special about it." Behind him the imp Jaken appears screaming "No this is not a suitable clearing for Master Sesshoumaru."

Rin sits up and smiles at the both of them, "I just like the smell of this one and the sun looks so beautiful through the trees."

"All right then we will stay here tonight then", and he stepped into the clearing and sat down next to Rin.

Jaken gaped, "But…but…Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." He followed and also sat down in the grass.

They all sat there watching the sun go by through the trees, Rin got up several times often to gather flowers for chains. By now Sesshoumaru was covered by them and wondering why the Girl spent so much time on such meaningless trinkets.

As the Sun sank slowly the two men watched the three in the clearing preparing for their evening of fun. As they lit the demons bane they readied their talismans, these would hide them from any demons senses rendering them invisible to two of the three. They watched as the smoke Drifted up to the three victims and waited for it to take effect. The small one was on the ground first writhing like a worm as he lost conciseness. The larger one was on his feat fighting the effects of the incense, but even he could not hold off its powers for long. Collapsing to the ground his breath escaping as he landed in the solid command, "RUN!"

Rin was paralyzed with fear as she watched first Jaken then Lord Sesshoumoru, collapse in the meadow soon after that strange smoke came. As his last command came to her she screamed and leap forward onto her protector crying, "NO, I will not leave you my lord."

The club landed lightly still enough to drop the small girl, "hah this is almost robbery being paid so much for such an easy job." The two where joined by a third who appeared on the other side of the clearing, "hey can we just kill them all, I have not seen a good blood bath in a few days."

He was quickly reprimanded by the other men, "NO, our job is to take the girl and leave a note for the big demon. "Still one less Demon in the world is fine by me", no sooner than that the third man unsheathed his sword. He brought the blade down on the small prone figure cleaving him in two and burying the blade in the soft ground. As he yanked it free they saw the small girl stirring, the men quickly grabbed her tying her hands and feet and stuffed her in a barrel. A sutra was slapped onto it and the largest of them picked it up. They left the ransom note, and plenty of the demons bane burning to ensure a good time before the remaining figure would be able to move. The sun set slowly leaving Sesshoumaru in darkness and alone, why had they taken Rin and slain Jaken, these pathetic humans will pay for this offense with blood.


	2. Chapter 2: A merger

Here i go again secound instalment of this and i hope it works.

Chapter 2: A Merger

Kagome awoke to her little brother Souta talking quietly to Inuyasha, they where discussing the point of sports. "Wait so you guys just play it to impress the girls or to prove yourself, figures. I bet you have some one in mind when you play, or are you just bored?" Kagome groaned as she tried to role over on to her right side then remembered her arm and just turned her head. "So how long have you two been in my room?" They where both sitting against the wall across from her bed.

"Oh I just got up and wanted to know how your feeling you've been asleep since Inuyasha brought you back." Souta announced.

"Ok and how long is that?" Kagome looked a little irritated.

Souta smiled, "About one day, you got back Friday afternoon, but you where still asleep. Today is Sunday, and Inuyasha said that you had been asleep for already (begins counting on his finger) two and a half days, so about four days total."

Kagome's stomach grumbles, "huh, no wonder I feel so hungry, ugh and so much for studying I have a math test Monday." She sighs deeply and closes her eyes. "Well at least now I have time but, I can't write with my left hand so Souta can you help me?"

"What…well alright but you have to help me with my history homework okay. Hey sis moms at the store right now so do you want something to eat?" At the mention of food Inuyasha ears perk up like radar homing in on a signal, "RAMEN!" Souta Smiles at him, "sure," while Kagome roles her eyes. Whats up with him and ramen every time I cook a meal I find him riffling through my bag for the ramen. Then he complains when the water is not boiling fast enough for him.

Souta ran out of the room and was soon heard in the Kitchen clattering through the pans. Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kagome's bed a serious expression on his face. Kagome saw the worry in his expression as he knelt down beside her his face only inches from hers. "I'm…I'm sorry," he said, "it is my fault that you're in this condition I should have know, it was just a minor cat demon, and I couldn't even protect you from it. I though that I was going to loose you." With that he embraced her, "I was scared Kagome, I was scared that I was going to loose you. If that happened…I…I…wouldn't know what to do." He straitened up as they heard Souta's footsteps approaching Kagome's room, "and besides we wouldn't be able to find the jewel shards with out you," he said in a cocky tone.

As Souta reached for the handle to open the door the ominous sound of, "OSAWARI" rang out followed by the loud thud as Inuyasha's blunt head collided with the blunt floor. He knew it was a bad idea to enter the room so he just knocked to announce that breakfast was ready.

The door opened suddenly and Souta stepped aside as Kagome fume out, as she left she turned, "BAKA!" then slammed the door. As she stalked to the kitchen Souta followed after her, at a safe distance.

Kagome and Souta sat down at the table to begin breakfast, Kagome had a little of a hard time as she worked her Chopsticks with her left hand. A few minutes later Inuyasha showed up and sat down, out of reach of Kagome. He was a little skittish flinching at the slightest unpredicted movement she made. Their breakfast finished without anything breaking, as Kagome left the table the two looked after her. Relaxing only after they could not hear her any more, "she is scary when she's angry," Inuyasha bluntly stated. "I know, I had to live with her all my life," they both looked back to where Kagome left the room, a shiver running down their spines.

Souta started the dishes but paused when he noticed the deep gouges where Kagome had bitten the wood. It looked like she had fangs, and sharp ones at that. There also seemed to be some scratches on one of the bowls, the one that Kagome had. Man she must really be mad, what happened between them? Well no matter he continued on washing them and setting them aside to dry, when done he proceeded up to his room tiptoeing past Kagome's door.

Entering his room Souta opened his window to get some fresh air as he looked out the window he saw Inuyasha sitting on the roof just outside of Kagome's window. "Hey Inuyasha what was that about," Souta called. Inuyasha shrugged, "how should I know, she just started yelling at me."

In her room Kagome sat at her desk fuming as she pored over her math, why is it that she could always focus on her school work when she was mad, well at least I will be able to prepare for class tomorrow. She work for several hours only hindered by the lack of her right arm, she cursed the wound and hoped it would heal faster as she turned back to her work her tattered and torn clothes that she was wearing. She remembered the ripped sleeve, and cursed she still had to fix it before school tomorrow. She stood up and walked over to it pulling it off the bed post, as it came free so did the forgotten jewel shards. Oddly they where fused together and even odder in the shape of a cat, she laid down the uniform on the bed and bent down to pick up the shards. Her fingers touched the shards and she felt the hot breath on her neck, she wrapped her hand around the item. She felt that she was no longer alone; the stalking presence circled her invisible but there, very much there. Her hand clenched from fear and the shards pierced her skin drawing blood, she knew that she was in danger. The Gash in her arm began to burn, as her fist clenched even more she felt the jewel shards dig deeper into her flesh and then force itself into her hand. She screamed in pain as the shards burrowed deeper and deeper into her body burning as they went. They reached her shoulder breaking apart and each going in a different direction, she felt the blackness surrounding her covering her vision and forcing her to the floor. She expected the impact, the inevitable fall that came from being too high, hands where there the last thing she remembers was the distant voice of Inuyasha screaming her name.

She shivered in the darkness the creature was all around her enveloping her, then it converged on her chocking her and binding her she could not move nor speak. She looked down to her hands which where sprouting fur and claws, bones twist and muscles tear as her body changed into the visage of a cat. Then her body started to move of its own accord running on all fours through the shadows she could not stop nor could she control where she ran. All she could do was hope and hang on.

She rolled awake in the early hours of dawn sweat on her body and panic in her mind, she opened her eyes expecting so see two black paws where her hands should be, no it was just a dream. A sigh escaped her chest as she relaxed trying to shake off the fears of the night, a shower that's what I need maybe it is all that time with out a bath that is getting to her. "well I'm home for now so I guess I should make the most of it," talking to herself she rolled out of bed noticing that her arm felt much better today than it should. She quietly made her way to the bath room taking care not to make any sounds as she opened the door she instinctively flipped the switch for the lights, they burst on blinding her. She quickly turned them off in a panicked state, "why are the lights so bright what kind of bulbs Is mom buying nowadays. She looked around in the bathroom it was bright enough that she didn't need light anyway so she closed the door and turned on the water. She began unwrapping the bandages around her arm bracing for the pain but finding none, as the final bandages came off she gasped at what she saw.

She sat there for several moments going over the events in her mind, but how? Her arm was completely healed and there was not even any signs of a scar, even her stitches where gone. Her mouth was still gaping when something caught her sight in the mirror; she turned to look into her own eyes examining them, am I going crazy or something or are my pupils a funny shape. She still could not shake the memory of her injuries. "What happened to me one minute I'm recovering from a huge wound the next I feel completely healed," she moved her arm experimentally slowly at first then faster. She was sure of it everything had healed, that or the whole incident was her imagination. No it couldn't be the bandages and Inuyasha; this all is very much real. She sat there stunned thinking about what to do when the room started to fog up she was unable to see the mirror, "oh no the water is still running." She quickly moved over to the tub and grabbed the handle for the hot water, turning it down she then adjusted the show to the her perfect temperature and stepped in letting the water run down her body feeling the heat and letting it relax her tens muscles.

When she returned to her room she found her school uniform on her bed, "how did that get there," as she picked it up she noticed the crude stitches on the right sleeve. She knew that Souta could sew better than this and her mom had an excellent stitch but, "Inuyasha?" Could it be that he tried to fix her uniform for her, probably knowing him he stabbed himself several times over getting the needle through the fabric. It was also clean the blood and grime that it had on it where mostly gone, "thanks Inuyasha". After drying her hair and getting dressed she walked down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. She poured some cereal and milk into a bowl, when the cereal was gone she had to stop herself from sticking her face into the bowl and lapping up the milk, "huh, what am I thinking I'm not a cat," she laughed to herself.

Returning to her room she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes she, still had an hour before she needed leave for school.


	3. Chapter 3: Poisoned Time

Chapter 3: Poisoned Time

Sesshoumaru rolled into consciousness and onto his feet Tokijin at the ready, but the enemy was gone. "Rin" there was no answer and he called it again, "RIN" waiting for a response he looked around finding the pieces of the prone imp. Sheathing Tokijin and drawing Tensiega he quickly revived his fallen servant. "Hurry up Jaken we don't have much time, Rin is missing."

The Jaken hurried to pull himself together, "Thank you Master for reviving me, you truly do need me as your servant."

"Which way did they go?" He asked while sheathing Tensiega.

"To the west master, " as he taped his staff on one of the raiders footprints.

He was off headed in the direction Jaken had given him, "how dare those insects oppose me I will squash them like the bugs they are."

"Your right my lord they shall be punished for their stupidity, thinking they can get away with kidnapping one of your servants."

They ran on soon Sesshoumaru was able to pick up on their scents and follow them directly.

They sped on knowing soon they will find the raiders and Rin.

She rolled awake on the wood floor, shoulder throbbing she knew that she was in danger yet she could not scream nor yell. Gnareled as an old tree the face leaned in front of her smelling of poison and death. His teeth where almost all gone and those that where left where stained black and yellow. Smirking at her he clicked his tongue in annoyance, "why can't we just kill her, she is hardly worth what they are paying." He poked her in the chest then kicked her in the side rolling her over to face the wall. The foot came again and she found her back against the wall, the man was again in her face staring at her like a perverted old hermit. He reached out a hand and grabbed her by the chin, "Fah, you are only good as a small slave what value do these people see in you, perhaps in a few years there may be better uses but hah there is nothing now."

The seal within her cracked and a smoldered fire stoked anew with in her, burning away her fear. She struck out with her only means, as her teeth sank into the mans hand he screamed and wrenched it away leaving pieces of flesh and bone in her mouth. As he stepped back cursing her and clutching the stump of a finger, she glared at him licking the blood from her lips, ugh she spat it out.

He stood there shocked as the girl laid there all signs of fear dispelled like an enchantment long forgotten; he quickly bandaged his hand then stepped forward again. This time he avoided the teeth and took hold of her arm wrenching her up and across the room, landing with a loud crack she rolled to the wall where she laid still as death. The other men in the room got up and berated him for this, "If you killed her then there goes our pay, I will not let you screw over this job like you did the last. Control your temper or you will be missing more than just a finger Kalamaru." The youngest of them the one, who was sent to aid in the girls capture know as Kohaku, put it a little more bluntly, "If you kill her, you die." The man Jegen flinched, he had already seen how efficient this boy was and had no doubts on that. The girl coughed bring Kalamaru's cold eye back to her, "don't worry I will not kill her, only teach her." He grabbed a small rod of bamboo and walked over to her, "never to do THAT AGAIN".

The rod came down hard across her back and was quickly dragged away, tearing through the back of her kimono. It came again striking her and forcing the wind from her lungs, as her breath left her the memories of a past cruel life returned and she sank into herself away from the pain and the torment. She sank into her memories of her savior and lord. She would not give up hope; he was after all a gift to her sent to retriever her from her torment.

Kalamaru's arm raised again to deliver another blow as the chain wrapped around his hand, Kohaku was behind him his demon bone sickle at Kalamaru's throat, "I told you if she dies, so do you." Kalamaru's blood froze as the blade nicked his neck, he dropped the rod. The chain loosened on his hand and the blade was removed from his throat. Kohaku was already at the door of the room looking out he turned back to them, "my master calls I will be back soon with your reward." He then stepped out the door and disappeared into the darkness.

Kalamaru stood there like a statue for several more seconds then he rounded on Rin again, "you brat I hope they torture you, if I ever see you again I will do it for them." He moved over to her grabbing her by the remains of her kimono and hoisted her up to look at her in the face. Her body hung there by his fist bumping against him, her head was back in a blank stare, mouth open. He released her to the floor; she landed on her feat and sank to the ground back against the wall. He turned away from her and headed over to his comrade never noticing the empty sheath on his belt where his dagger had been.

Rin slowly opened one eye checking on the Jegen and Kalamaru, to see if they had noticed what she was doing. She continued sawing away at her bonds the dagger carefully clutched in her left hand, her other hand was numb with pain from landing on it. She knew it had been dislocated and broken when she landed on it after Kalamaru flung her across the room. If it had not been for that she would not have been able to pilfer his dagger while he held her up by her kimono. The minutes dragged on as she slowly worked at her bonds it seemed like hours before her hands where free and it took more effort faking the bonds. She opened her eye again daring a glimpse at the rest of the room, a window opened into sky she could see the early morning light peaking over the horizon. One of her captors yawned startling her, for a second she almost dropped the knife.

The sky lightened ever time she looked at the wind, Morning was quickly approaching and her time was dwindling. Finally after the agonizing hours of work she cut through the last strand of hemp in her bonds, by now both the raiders where asleep across the room. Slowly and silently she rolled over and stood tiptoeing over to the window she climbed up to the sill and over. As she was about to drop to the ground she heard foot steps near the entrance to the room, she slid below the window leaving only her eyes above the sill so she could see who was coming. It was Kohaku and a short stranger they where both wearing masks now, as they looked in to room the man screamed, "YOU FOOLS SHE IS GONE." The man pulled out a jar and opened it, a large green cloud burst out of it and filled the room completely, pouring through the window. Rin was knocked down from the window rolling to the ground she chocked slightly on the smoke then ran for it as the man boomed into the room.

Mukotsu corked the bottle stopping the smoke from pouring into the already hazed room. The Bandits got up coughing on the smoke, they drew their weapons, "no she was bound in the corner she couldn't escape."

"Well that would be true if you had not given her your dagger," the new comer said. Kalamaru and Jegen whirled around to stair at the corner where the cut bonds and the dagger lay discarded on the floor where Rin previously lay. Then their lungs began to ache and their muscles weakened they could barely support themselves, "what is this smoke you bastard, what did you do to us." They where looking at their withered hands.

"it is quite simple it is a new poison that I have concocted the more you breathe the older you become, it ages you with every breathe though it takes some time to have a full effect and requires deep breathes in order to work properly. Eventually you will not die of the poison but of old age, makes it easier to say that there is a life sucking demon on the loose, oh you should have seen your town. one case of this poison and everyone packed up and left. As for the girl Kohaku you can take care of this."

"WAIT"

Kohaku froze as the figure in a baboon pelt stepped up behind them, "don't worry about the girl she has another use too, and currently she is headed strait for it. All I needed was Sesshoumaru's attention, the trap is set and waiting for him to walk right into it. Huhuhuhuh" his echoing laughter rang out as the two men or what was left of them fell to their sides collapsing into piles of dust on the floor.

Rin ran on perused by the sound of that hideous laughter, her right arm still hung limp at her side. She dared a glance back and missed her footing she fell hard on her right side, slamming her shoulder back into place. She was barely able to stifle her scream of pain, she got up again afraid of being perused she continued on through the woods. She suddenly she broke free of the forest into a field of grain. Some workers notice her and one rushed over as she collapsed to the ground dead from pain and exhaustion. Her eyes closed as the ground forces the breath from her lungs, Sesshoumaru's name on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4: Eyes Like A Cat

Chapter 4: Eyes Like A Cat

Her eyes slide open to the sound of a bird chirping its annoying song out side her window, she pushed herself onto her hands and knees stretching her spine pack and forth before she stepped off her bed. Yawning several times as she went, finally she looked out her window at the small annoyance that disturbed her slumber. "You know you would make a better meal than a singer," at this the bird abruptly stopped twittering out its tune and sat stone still eyeing Kagome like she was a cat. Looking down at the clock on her night stand she realized with horror what time it was, "Oh shit, my math teacher is going to skin me if I don't take this exam". She quickly stuffed her backpack and crawled out the window. She moved with ease on the roof having no problem with the height she went to the lowest part of and dropped off onto the soft grass in her lawn. She was going to take a short cut one that was a little more dangerous than the usual traffic in the streets if she pulled it off it would save her 20 min of running through the streets. If she didn't well hopeful Inuyasha was around, she felt lighter on her feet than normal feeling like she could climb to the top of the world. She ran down the slop hoping she didn't find the loose gravel she ran, she one large leap catching a low hanging branch she swung up into the tree and followed the largest branch to the roof of some apartment buildings. She sprinted across the rock and pitch roof, nearing the end she jumped for the a nearby flag pole sliding down it at top speed and rolling as she hit the ground, her hands where burning from the metal, her back pack thumped the ground as she rolled reminding her that she had to be careful. She ran on coming to some waist high fences she hurdled them, all the time glad she had signed up for track and field last summer. On the last one her toe caught momentarily on a vine that had been creeping up the chain link for the last 7 years, her head barely avoided the pavement as she rolled out of the fall keeping her momentum up with only agility. Rolling onto the street she had not looked for the cars that would inevitably be coming, one stopped ahead and to the right of her as another pulled up a hair behind it. No time to waist she leaped onto the cars hood hoping that they did not decide to take off while she was crossing, as she leaped down the passenger yelled at her, "what the fuck you bitch." She paid him no attention but guessed that he was saluting her with his finger, it seemed to be the new rage among angry drivers these days. As she rounded the corner she noticed a problem in her wrought the yards that she would usually run through had been fenced in recently hey where 6 feet high and 2 ½ inches wide, and she remembered that there always was several dogs prowling around every yard. The last time she had run through there she was bitten several times luckily the dogs had only bitten her trailing backpack. Nearing the fence she jumped as high as she could to her amazement she made it to the top of the planks touching down on a perch only cats and birds used. She looked down the near straight row of planks; she knew that if she had the balance she might be able to walk the whole of it with out falling. A dog stepped out of the shadow of the house seeing her there it started barking, at the sound her back arched and her nose crinkling in arrogance. Muscles tensed and posed she waited several seconds. The dog came closer to her perch menacing its fangs, for a second she laughed at it, then took off running down the length of the planks knowing that the next step she took might be her very last. With each yard she passed she aged on more barks from angered dogs all growling and snapping as she passed out of reach. 3 yards, 4 yards, 5 yards, she wavered on the next yard slowing to a tip toe. On one side a dog suddenly leaped up catching her off guard and knocking her into the other yard, "HHHHEEELLLLPPPPP", she screamed as she twisted and turned in mid air only to land on all fours safe as if she never left the ground. Opening her eyes she noticed the neat landing and relaxed. luck being there the yard she landed in was unoccupied by any dogs of all sizes and shapes so she continued her breather, securing her nerves before she continued on. "What the hell am I thinking," she breathed unable to contole her panic she shook with fear and excitement since when was she this good she was never an outstanding athlete yet she was jumping higher than most humans could. "screw it ill figure this out latter," as she stood up a door slammed open accompanied by, " hey what the hell are you doing in my yard?" She didn't look back to answer as she leaped up to the fence again to continue her kamikaze course. The end of the fences was coming up fast 4, 3, 2 yards left, half way across the last yard a board swings free of the fence as her passages weighs on it. Launched by the lack of footing she plummeted towards the ground head first, the image of her neck snapping on contact sickened her and she nearly screamed, closer the ground came still she was powerless. Suddenly her instincts kicked in as before she rolled out of it this time tucking into a ball and taking her momentum farther, as she came around for the third time she kicked out her legs connecting with a solid wall. She pressed harder transferring all of her momentum into the fence and fully extending her legs, it gave way with a bone chilling crack the two planks her feet had been pressing against shattered sending the wooden shrapnel in place of her body. Breathing a sigh of relief Kagome rolled to her feet and looked at the new opening in the fence it was roughly 3 feet high and a foot ½ wide. She whistled as she examined it, "Wow!" A deep low familiar growl sounded behind her, now she remembered which yard she was in, Chomper's.

This extremely nasty Doberman got its name from several incidents involving trespassers, she had only herd the stories but she had encountered this beast once before and she still shook from the nightmares he had spawned.

She slowly turned around to face a fear that was at one point as devilish as Naraku himself, she shook even more as the dog stepped forward teeth bared in a ghastly smile. She desperately searched for an opening of some sort so she could escape this hellhound. There where none and she was faced with a childhood nightmare once again. Frozen with fear as Chomper took another step forward, she could see the drool dripping from his dark muzzles like poison from the fangs of a demon, her thoughts whirled by full of what ifs and death all she could see is the creature standing over her body tearing at her flesh.

A door slammed open drawing both of their attention, a thick bodied man stood in the entrance wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, "Oh fucking shut up Fluffy, you bloody mutt. Miss she is harmless just fucking annoying she wouldn't harm a flea, on the other hand you better get the hell out of my yard be for I call the cops on you, got it." He stepped back into the house slamming the door; Fluffy turned and cowered over to her bed leaving Kagome in a wave of relief. "Fluffy? What the hell is up with that dog?" Shrugging her pack off and shoving it through the hole in the fence she then squeezed after it glad to be out of that place and away from all those dogs. She ran on down the street still pondering fluffy and her scary history, as she looked up she could see the walls of her high school ahead.

Kagome sat down in her desk just as the bell rang starting the lesion, she flinched at the sound bringing her hands up to her ears to hold it out.

One of her friends was sitting behind her, "hey Kagome, are feeling better, has your hemophilia stopped acting up?"

She turned around to face her friend a look of puzzlement, "what are you talking about, I…" she was interrupted by her friends squeals.

"ooowwww, Kagome where did you get those wicked contacts, I never knew they had them in that style it so you, and why did you miss the first period?"

"uhhhh," she pulled out her mirror from her back pack it was cracked in one corner from her early morning exercise but she could clearly see her dark amber eyes and the slited pupils that ran vertically down them. "uuhhh yea I just got these contacts a few days ago for my eyes," why was she making up such lame excuses? "the doctor said It was glasses of contacts so I choose these."

"wow, cool though your not the first she covertly pointed to two other girls in the back of the class room", both wearing dark eyeliner and black lipstick." They got some contacts similar to yours a week ago; guess you didn't know since you where in the hospital from your hemophilia."

Kagome sighed well she was safe for now, still what the hell is happening to her its like she was becoming more like Inuyasha. The though froze her there as the teacher opened the door and stepped in, "ah, I see you finally came miss Higurashi, I do hope you are prepared?"

She blinked then realized her situation, "yes… I have been able to study." Yeah I hope it was enough to pass this exam, as she remembered the few hours she was able to get, before her other life intruded.

The teacher passed out the exams and allowed the class to start giving them the entire period to finish the exam. Kagome poured over it pulling her small hours of study together enough to scrape by most problems. Halfway through the period the first student stood up scraping his chair against the floor Kagome flinched again quickly bringing her hands up to her ears to protect them from the grating sound. She turned back to her test still focusing on it when she heard some one whispering to themselves, then another one each second she could hear more and more people whispering their ideas. She covered her ears again closing out the voices but she still had to use her hands to work, looking around she stuck a hand in her pocket and fished for some tissue that she knew was there. Pulling a piece out she tore it in half and stuck each half in an ear. The sound was dulled she could concentrate again; she went back to work barely finishing before the bell rang ending the exam.

Inuyasha sat against the trunk of his favorite tree on his favorite branch on the edge of the clearing next to the bone eaters well. He was bored out of his mind waiting for Kagome's arm to heal so that they would be able to get a move on. Well Sango and Miroku had already gone ahead scouting a region for rumors and tales that might be linked to Naraku or the Shikon no Tama. He let out a deep sigh as he went over the memory of Kagome so finely etched in his mind. He missed her scent and longed to smell her hair in the wind, it was always pleasant when her scent was around him. Well he might as well visit her, dropping down from the branch he leapt over to the well scenting the air and looking around before he dove in.

On the other side he grabbed the red Angels cap from the hook at the entrance to the shrine covering the well. He set off in the direction of her high school hoping to find her quickly. He easily stayed out of sight hopping from roof top to roof top making a jagged line. Ending on the wall that encircled the large building. He smelled the air easily picking out Kagome's scent, wait and something else. "Shit, its that fucking cat demon again," Cursing he leaped towards Kagome's smell which was coming from the roof, along with the demons scent. On his way up he drew Tetsusaiga transforming it to its full length, reaching the top he yelled, "Kagome." He found her curled on the roof in a ball she looked to be unconscious no signs of any injuries the demon's scent was all around her. He landed next to her reaching a hand out to her shoulder, she stirred a sigh of relief escaped him good she is breathing. She stirred again this time moving more turning over on her stomach she slowly got up stretching first then yawning, "what is it Inuyasha," she replied in an annoyed voice.

"HEY this no time to sleep, that cat demon is back and it smells like its right on top of us." Kagome leaped to her feat putting her back against Inuyasha's, "where is it do you know, I can't sense any new jewel shards nearby."

"Good then it will not be as strong as it was before," he checked the scent again pivoting around Kagome he swung his sword unleashing the wind scar on open air. It tore through the guard fence around the top of the building leaving it's signature gouges in the roof. "HEY careful with that thing Inuyasha there are people in this building, and you don't want to bring any attention to yourself got it."

"OK, damn it," he scented the wind again, shit its fast; the scent was coming from behind him now. He pivoted around her again bringing Tetsusaiga up as a shield and smelling the air again, the wind was blowing in his direction he should be able to pickup the scent but it was completely gone, also the whole time the scent was faint as if it where at a great distance, wait he caught a whiff of it again this time studying it. No it was two scents mixed together, Kagome's and the cat demons. He then turned to her a scowl on his face; she ducked away from him avoiding eye contact. "HEY Kagome look at me," her back was to him and she refused to turn around, "come on Kagome answer me." Panic was rising in his voice, what was happening to her he had to know. He moved over in front of her and crouched down, now he could see the drops falling from her chin. "Kagome why won't you tell me what's wrong," she just stood there sobbing. Inuyasha stepped closer taking her chin in his hand he lifted her face up closer to his, he couldn't stand it any more he couldn't let her cry any more. As their lips met he knew that he would rather die than see her cry he was not about the give up on her and hell if he let her go he knew that he would regret it. They stood there eyes closed savoring the moment never wanting it to leave or let go, slowly ever so slowly they separated from each other Inuyasha opened his eyes to look upon the woman he loved, "Kagome what ever it is I will not leave you I promise that I will be with you through this."

She took a breath releasing it slowly, "Inuyasha" she sobbed, "something is wrong with me…I …I think… (deep breath) I think I am becoming a demon." With that she opened her eyes revealing the dark amber iris split in the center by black pupils.

Inuyasha stood there stunned how could this happen, "Stupid girl what the hell did you do to your self," half teasingly.

"BAKA" she screamed and took a swipe at Inuyasha's face, her sharp nails traced three thin scratches across his face drawing blood that slowly dribbled down to his chin and fell to the ground in dark red puddles. He reached out pulling her close to him they embraced holding each other tight. They stood there till the sun set over the horizon and night fell on the city.


End file.
